Kung Fu Owen: Legends of Awsomeness
Uranimated18's TV-spoof of "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awsomeness" Cast *Po - Owen (Total Drama) *Master Shifu - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Tigeress - Raven (Teen Titans) *Monkey - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Viper - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Mantis - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Crane - Mordecai (Regular Show) *Mr. Ping - Ludwig Von Drake (Disney) *Zeng - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Fung - Zach Varmitech (Wild Kratts) *Hundun - *Gah-ri - *Wall-Eyed Croc - *Chen Li - *Apple Cart Duck - *Tong Fo - *Master Yao - *Temutai - *Bian Zao - *Taotie - *Princess Mei Li - *Scorpion - *Ms. Yoon - *Tsao - *Lao - *Junjie - *Constable Hu - *Superrintendent Woo - *Lidong - *Fang - *General Tsin - *Lam - *Chen - *Mrs. Tan - *Heilang - *Lin Keui #1 - *Lin Keui #2 - *Ying - *Peng - *Mei Ling - *Little Girl #1 - *Little Girl #2 - *Croc #2 - *Goat - *Hong - *Butterfly - *Croc #1 - *Jong - *Jong's Son - *Catapult Guard - *Croc Bandit #1 - *Rhino Guard #1 - *Rhino Gurad #2 - *Water Buffalo Guard #1 - *Water Buffalo Guard #2 - *Hao - *Dosu - *Sai So - *Mayor Pig - *Villager #2 - *Hao's Mom - *Prisoner #1 - *Prisoner #2 - *Prisoner #3 - *Rhino Guard #1 - *Rhino Guard #2 - *Rhino Guard #3 - *Rhino Guard #4 - *Fenghuang - *Warrior #1 - *Bad Po - *Elderly Goat - *Goat Woman - *Painter - *Female Pig - *Male Goose - *Chao - *Kid - *Mother - *Snow Leopard - *Villager #1 - *Villager #2 - *Duck Villager - *Imperial Sculptor - *Pig Villager on a Ladder - *Bunny #1 - *Villager #1 - *Villager #2 - *Villager #3 - *Oogway - Iroh (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Jing Mei - *Buffalo Trumpeter - *Bunny Kid - *Villager #3 - *Villager #4 - *Song - *Su - *Guard #1 - *Guard #2 - *Ladies of the Shade Twin #1 - *Ladies of the Shade Twin #2 - *Demon - *Villager #5 - *Male Goat - *Rhino Guard #1 - *Rhino Guard #2 - *Angry Duck - *Attendant - *Water Buffalo Thug - *Mr. Yeung - *Mrs. Gow - *Buffalo Soldier - *Buffalo Soldier #1 - *Announcer - *Bai Li - *Kwan - *Female Mantis - *Pig (1) - *Female Pig (2) - *Han Sr. - *Grim - *Water Buffalo (1) - *Goat (2) - *Large Goat - *Guard Shirong - *Lo Wukong - *Pants - *Tigress (Young) - Young Raven (Teen Titans) *Zan - *Fung's Mom - *Croc Bandit in Wig - *Another Croc Bandit - *Lu Sheep - *Kid Goat Kid (1) - *Rabbit Kid - *Emissary - *Official - *Guard (2) - *Rickshaw Driver - *Guard (3) - *Hopping Ghost - *Undertaker - *Wupo - *Ke-Pa - *Villager #1 (2) - *Villager #1 (3) - *Villager #2 (3) - *Villager Three - *Water Buffalo (2) - *Boy Pig - *Bunny (2) - *Fan - *Goose #1 - *Goose #2 - *Tai Lung - Sa' Luk (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *Dumb Ruffian - *Loud Ruffian - *Xiao Niao - *Goat Villager (1) - *Guard (4) - *Large Pig Villager - *Old Man - *Shengqi - *Vendor (1) - *Bing - *Male Passeger - *Merchant - *Wiseacre - *Master Ding - *Festival Goer #1 - *Festival Goer #2 - *Festival Goer #3 - *Another Festival Goer - *Fake Po - *Fake Tai Lung - *Master Prawn - *Nerdy Fan - *Oogway Look-alike - *Shop Owner - *Buffalo Guard #1 - *Chang - *Pig Bandit #1 - *Pig Bandit #2 - *Pig Bandit #3 - *Villager Kid (1) - *Villager #1 (4) - *Can-Shoo - *Cheen-Gwan - *Goat with Scroll - *Angry Goat - *Goat in White - *Kweng - *Yang - *Gatekeeper - *Mistress Mugan - *Wu Yong - *Bunny Dad - *Bunny Daughter - *Pig Farmer - *Lu-Shi - *Mu-Shi - *Shao - *Thug (1) - *Green Duck - *Purple Duck - *Yellow Duck - *Pei Mei - *Rhino Captain (1) - *Angry Rhino Guard - *Yan Fan - *Ming - *Mother (2) - *Pig Customer - *Qilin - *Villager (6) - *Young Son - *Ling - *Angry Pig - *Scared Pig - *Rhino Captain (2) - *Surprise Rhino Guard - *Lupo - *Pig (2) - *Grumpy Pig Guard - *Rhino Guard #2 (4) - *Customer #1 - *Gorilla Waiter - *Pig Waiter - *Rabbit Waiter - *Bunnie - *Diner - *Goat Villager (2) - *Kid (2) - *Patron #1 - *Patron #2 - *Pig (3) - *Villager One - *Yojiro - *Gorilla Bandit - *Bataar - *Chulun - *Pig (4) - *Villager (7) - *Bowman - *Buffalo Worker - *Attendant (2) - *Food Server - *Messenger Pig - *Small Child #1 - *Small Child #2 - *Teacher - *Ugly Villager - *Villager #1 (5) - *Villager #2 (4) - *Villager #3 (2) - *Villager #4 - *Bunny (3) - *Goat Guard - *Goat Kid (2) - *Kira - *Villager #1 (6) - *Villager #3 (3) - *Fu-xi - *Goat Kid (3) - *Goat Mom - *Rabbit #1 - *Worker #1 - *Worker #2 - *Belching Thug - *Buffalo Thug #1 - *Buffalo Thug #2 - *Buffalo Thug #3 - *Croc #1 (2) - *Croc #2 (2) - *Duck Bandit - *Female Villager - *Goat Thug #2 - *Gorilla (1) - *Male Villager - *Miller - *Old Rabbit - *One-Eyed Goat Thug - *Pig Thug - *Rabbit Thug #1 - *Rabbit Thug #2 - *Vendor Rabbit - *Business Pig - *Female Goat - *Goat Lady - *Ho - *Jao - *Liang - *Pig (5) - *Rabbit (2) - *Sanzu - *Yue Yue - *Big Buffalo - *Goat (3) - *Gorilla (2) - *Thief #1 (1) - *Thief #1 (1) - *Villager #1 (7) - *Villager #2 (5) - *Pig (6) - *Rhino Guard #1 (4) - *Rhino Guard #2 (5) - *Buffalo - *Bunny (4) - *Doorman - *Goat (4) - *Lian - *Ox - *Pig (7) - *Pig (8) - *Pig Villager in Carrying Crate - *Pig Villager with a Crutch - *Sleeping Pig Villager - *Rabbit (3) - *Thug #1 (2) - *Thug #2 (1) - *Villager Kid (2) - *Villager #1 (8) - *Villager #2 (6) - *Ju Long - *Madame Zhou - *Bunny (5) - *Young Pig - *Shuyong Tree - *Guardian 1 - *Master Lun - *Pig (9) - *Goose Twin #1 - *Goose Twin #2 - *Master Cheng - *Shi Wo - *Buffalo Bandit (1) - *Buffalo Bandit (2) - *Girl Voice - *Lee - *Villager (8) - *Villager #1 (9) - *Villager #2 (7) - *Overly Emotional Villager - *Vendor (2) - *Villager (9) - *Rhino Guard - *Painter (2) - *Goat (5) - *Villager #1 (10) - *Villager #2 (8) - *Villager #3 (4) - *Villager (10) - *Big Burly Vendor - *Rabbit (4) - *Xinshi - *Warrior #1 (2) - *Warrior #2 (1) - *Thug (2) - *Supervisor Hong - *Mill Worker #1 - *Mill Worker #2 - *Weevil - *Pan Feng - *Kong - *Overly Enthusiastic Duck - *Female Pig Villager - *Ox (2) - *Kid (3) - *Pillow Vendor - *Kim - *Pig Dad - *Pig Son - *Pangbing - *Zhihui - *Thief #1 (2) - *Thief #2 - *Buffalo (2) - *Attendant (3) - *Guard Captain - *Guard #2 (2) - Category:Uranimated18 Category:Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awsomeness TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Nickelodeon Spoofs Category:DreamWorks Television Animation Spoofs